


Not Him

by MFLuder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, implied Fox Mulder/Alex Krycek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Mulder's wishing he were with someone else.





	Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 9, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/38406.html).

Mulder glances at the curvaceous body beneath his. Smooth arms reach around his neck—his back—sliding a long-fingered hand through a sheen of sweat.

He kisses the lush mouth and stares into ice blue eyes, desperate to feel something. But they weren't the calm, calculating jade that always melted like honey when they'd been like this.

Breasts can't replace the memory of hard muscle under his hands; the powerful feeling he achieves thrusting into soft folds can't compare to the unbridled need he'd shared before.

“I—I can't. You're not him.”

A soft kiss tells him she understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
